Péripeties de la vie quotidienne
by JaeMinnie
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandés ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer chez les membres de Nu'est ? Et bien vous allez le decouvrir a vos risques et periles !
1. Chapter 1

Minhyun : Ren !

Ren :Qwaaa ?

Minhyun :Coin-Coin !

Ren :P'tain Minhyun t'abuse je croyais que y a avais un truc grave moi !

Baekho: Bwahlalala la tronche que tu tire avec tout le savons dans tes cheveux !

Aron : La classe ! Ça fais une coupe a la Yu-Gi-Oh

Ren : Bande d'idiots je retourne a la douche !

…. : Aaaaahhhhh !

Ren : JR qu'es tu fou a poil dans la salle de bain ?!

JR : c'etait libre donc j'me suis dis : Hop let's go to the bath room !

Minhyun : J'ai rien compris la ..

JR : J'y peux rien mon pote si la seule langue que tu maîtrise a peux près c'est la notre .

Aron : Nudisteuh !

Baekho : franchement aujourd'hui Ronron tu crains !

Aaron : et c'est moi qui crains alors que tu m'appelle Ronron ?!

Minhyun : nan mais ça te va bien ! Quand t'es a la douche tu miaule !

Baekho : révélation ! Minhyun mate Baekho sous la doucheuh !

Aron : mais je miaule pas !

Minhyun : si tu miaules même que je suis sur que c'est parce que tu te branle

Ren : Baaahh ! Tu fais ça dans la douche qu'on utilise tous ! Mais t'es deg ! Fais ça dans ta chambre

ou aux chiottes !

JR : nan mais les chiottes on les utilises tous aussi juste comme ça …

Ren : Va te fringuer nudiste la douche c'est moi qui scouate !

Baekho : Bah scouate avec lui ! Je suis sur que ça ne dérangera a aucun de vous !

Minhyun : pour une fois que t'a des paroles sensées …

Ren : Mais j'veux pas moi ! J'veux me rincer les cheveux tranquille !

Aaon : dépêche t'es long quand tu scouate la douche !

Ren : j'y peux rien si j'ai les cheveux longs …

Baekho : je me ferai un plaisir de te raser les poils !

Ren : mes cheveux c'est pas des poils !

Minhyun : Tous les poils ?

Aaron : P'tain a la repousse ça va gratter …

Baekho : ça sens l'expérience …

Aron : j'dis c'est pas agréable et puis les gens te prennent pour un pervers a force que tu te gratte les couilles …

Minhyun : T'es un pervers donc je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange que les gens pense que t'en sois un

Aron : c'est moi le pervers ?! C'est qui qui m'espionne pendant ma douche ?!

Minhyun : Gifi … Nan en faite c'est le papa nowel …

Aron : Genre …

Baekho : Ronron avoue que ça te dérange pas qu'il te regarde sous la douche .

Aron : m'appelle pas RonRon !

Baekho : S'cuse c'est imprimé dans mon cerveau, donc ça sera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie …

Ren : Bon bah moi je retourne a ma douche hein …

JR : Bah moi aussi …

Ren : Ah nan tu dégage c'est mon tour !

Baekho : Hep Hep Hep , ma petite grenouille reviens ici ! Laisse JR aller a la douche toi c'est séance épilation !

Aron : Vive la journée des surnoms de merde ….

Baekho : Ronron , chut tu va toi aussi passer par la case scalpe

Minhyun : Je peux t'aider ?!

Baekho : Pourquoi ?

Minhyun : Bah tu va lui faire comme a Ren nan ?Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe la dessous moi …

Aron : nan mais hé ! Personne touche à mes poils !

Minhyun : même si c'est moi ?

Aron : encore moins si c'est toi !

CLAC [Oui ceci est le bruit d'une porte qui claque … No Comment je vous emmerde !]

Aron : Y a Ren qui c'est barricadé dans la salle de bain !

Baekho : Detourne pas la conversation toi …

Ren : Ronron sale balance !

Aron : Ah nan t'y met pas toi aussi !

Baekho : Ma grenouilllleuhh ! Sors de la salle de bain !

Ren : Crève !

Minhyun : JR fais le sortir

JR : ….

Minhyun : Putain mec coopère !

Ren : Gentil JR, couché

Baekho : Gros soumis va !

JR : J't'emmerde j'me douche !

BEUM

JR : Frooooiiiiddd !

Ren : Nan casse toi ! T'es gelé !

JR : t'avais qu'a pas me filer un coup sur la tete ! Je serai pas tombé sur le robinet et ça serais pas froid !

Ren : Mais t'es a poil dégage !

JR : J'ai besoin de chaleur !

Baekho : Ouah torride ! Je te pensais pas comme ça mon ptit JR

Minhyun : A trois on défonce la porte !

Ren : JR lache moi et bloque la porte !

Jr : mais …

Ren : tu fera ta rébellion plus tard ! La c'est urgence de niveau cent parce que si ils ouvrent ils te scalpent aussi !

Baekho : Ren t'es deg' de dévoiler mes plans !

CLAC

Minhyun : Aron c'était quoi ça ?

Baekho : Merde ! On aurai du le tenir il a fui !

Minhyun : Par où ?!

Baekho : Bah une porte andouille …

Minhyun : Ahin , Ronron ! Mon chaton reviens je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Quoique peut être un peu mais pour ton bien !

Aron : Menteur ! Tu veux me sauter !

Minhyun : Ce que tu peux être cru dans tes paroles … T'es pas drôle mec !

A suivre …

Que vont faire Ren et JR dans la salle de bain ?

Aron va t-il se faire attraper ?!

Baekho et Minhyun vont-ils arriver a ouvrir la salle de bain pour scalper les deux fugitifs ?

Vont-ils scalper Aron ?

Vous le saurais bientôt .. ou pas ...


	2. Chapter 2

Aron : J'ai un instinct du survie moi

Baekho : mais faut pas avoir peur ! Nous sommes gentils

Ren : Juste a peine .. Tu crois que c'est gentil de vouloir scalper les gens ?!

Minhyun : Mais c'est affectif !

Baekho : Et puis c'est pour vous soulager de tout ce poids !

Aron : Mais bien sur comme si mes poils me rendaient plus lourds !

Minhyun : Et bien c'est inévitable parce que …

Baekho : Nan la je suis désolé Hyunnie mais ferme là, tu n'a pas les capacités de réfléchir et de sortir une théorie

JR : Je suis tout a fait d'accord.

Baekho : Miracle ! Tu parle !

Ren : Tu est un déglingué mental Baekho …

Baekho : Tu ne le savais pas encore ?! Je te pensais beaucoup plus vif d'esprit ! Tu me fait honte mon fils !

Ren : Pitié pendais moi s'il vous plaît ! Ce mec est un cas social !

Aron : Si on devais faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il est on en aurais pour des années …

JR : Création de la LAB !

Minhyun : J'participe ! J'participe ! Même si je sais pas ce que c'est !

Baekho : Rizvolution ! JR semble être un être civilisé ! Au faite c'est quoi la LAB ?

JR : Ligue Anti-Baekho

Aron : Je peux intégrer cette Ligue ?

JR : Euh oui …

Ren & Minhyun : Moi aussi !

Baekho : Bande de lâcheurs ! Vengeance puissance mille !

Aron : Mec tu fais plus le poids là.

Minhyun : Ronron , techniquement …

Aron : ah nan recommence pas !

Minhyun : Mais c'est important !

Aron : Bon va y

Minhyun : Donc techniquement là où t'es il dois y avoir un paquet de dragibus.

Aron : Comment tu sais où je suis ?

Minhyun : Je sais reconnaître le bruit de ma porte qui claque !

Baekho : Balèze !

Minhyun : Toi chut essaye pas de faire diversion.

Aron : Et donc ?

Minhyun : Ramène moi les.

Aron : Qui me dis que vous allez pas me sauter dessus !

Minhyun : Nous sommes soudés ! Nous sommes des LAB-iens.

Ren : Charmant …

Aron : Mouais donc ?

Minhyun : On va faire la torture supprème de Baekho !

Baekho : Putain comment tu sais que je hais les dragibus ?!

Minhyun : Je t'observe …

Ren : Juste comme ça .. . qui tu n'a pas observé dans cette maison.

Minhyun : Personne …

JR : Eh ho ! C'est moi le leader de la Ligue !

Minhyun : Trop tard mon cerveau machiavélique a parlé en premier, c'est moi qui prends la direction de la Ligue !

Aron : Moi j'dis faut voter, je veux pas d'un pervers machiavélique comme leader. Et JR il est calme.

Minhyun : Saleté !

Baekho : Rectification, il n'est pas si calme que ça ! J'ai des preuves qu'il est tordu du cerveau !

JR : Menteur.

Baekho : J'ai des vidéos de toi en train d'arracher les têtes de Ken !

Minhyun : T'aurais pu faire Barbie elle est encore plus moche et conne !

Aron : Genre mais trop pas c'est Ken ! Il met des strings léopard !

Ren : Y a pas que lui qui en met, j'dis ça j'dis rien …

Aron : COMMENT TU SAIS ?!

Ren : Je suis un peu beaucoup l'exploité pour faire les lessives et y a qu'un con qui marque son nom sur ses fringues et c'est toi.

Baekho : Owh anecdote magique !

Aron : Merci Ren, tu va me le payer !

Ren : Oh mais j'y pense ! Hier en faisant la lessive je me suis aperçu qu'il y avais deux de tes caleçons qui avaient marqué : Mercredi.

Aron : Je l'ai changé dans la journée, c'pour ça.

Minhyun : Mais qu'à tu donc fais mon cher, pour qu'il soit crade et que tu le change ? Tel est la question subsidiante …

Baekho : Euh … mais quel est donc ce mot a la signification ombrageuse ?

Minhyun : Ché pas, j'avais envi de le sortir donc je l'ai sortis.

Baekho : Logique tu m'dira

Minhyun : Donc mon cher petit Aron explique nous …

Aron : Mais j'ai rien fais !

Minhyun : Menteur

Ren : Il dis vrai, en faite je crois qu'il ne sais pas qu'après mercredi y a jeudi et vendredi et même samedi et dimanche. J'ai jamais vu de caleçon a lui avec les derniers jours de la semaine.

Baekho : Maaaiiiis tout s'explique !

Minhyun : Pff t'es nul Ren ! Moi je voulais le cuisiner un peu pour qu'il avoue qu'il fais des choses en pensent a moi.

Aron : Pff je prefererai faire des choses en pensent a un mort.

Baekho : Neeecrrrroooo !

Minhyyun : Baekho la ferme ! Aggrave pas ton cas tu est déjà un otage ..

Baekho : GnaGnaGna …

JR: Aaaahhhhh !

Minhyun : Ren ne me dis pas que tu a touché a notre pure et innocente JR !

Ren : Meuh nan j'oserai pas

Aron : Y se passe quoi JJ ?

Baekho : Et après c'est moi qui donne des surnoms de merde …

Aron : Va te faire enculer par une mouche trisomique.

Baekho : Raciste des mouches trisomiques !

Et PAF un ange passe.

Enfin non un JR sort en courant de la salle de bain en gueulant suivis par un Ren entrain de se pisser de rire dessus.

Minhyun : Owh ! JR tes cheveux !

Baekho : Ah bah y a plus de JR il vient de se défenestrer.

Aron : Déconne pas mec .

JR : Mal , bobo …

Baekho : Gâteau ?

Minhyun : Mouton ?

Aron : Dragibus ?

Baekho : Nawon ! T'approche pas porteur de maladie dragibussienne !

Aron : Vengeance !

A suivre !

Qu'es t-il arrivé aux cheveux de JR ?

Es ce la faute de Ren ?

Baekho va t-il survivre a l'attaque des dragibus ?

Minhyun va t-il triompher des élections ?

Aron va t-il voter pour Minhyun ?

Vous le saurez un jour prochain ….

TinTinTinTin !

Ça rime [Ou pas ...]


	3. Chapter 3

Baekho : Gwaaaa ! Je me dissous !

Jr : Na c'est mes cheveux qui se dissoudent !

Ren : ça se dis pas …

Minhyun : Indigne d'un leader du LAB … Révolution ! C'est moi qui prend le pouvoir !

Aron : Bouffe des dragibus ça te calmera

Minhyun : MERCI MAMOUR !

Baekho : Dégoulinant a souhait dis donc !

Jr : Mes cheveux ont rien de dégoulinant ! ILS SONT ROSES !

Baekho : J'parlais pas de tes cheveux mais de Minhyun et de moi même accessoirement.

Ren : Excès d'intelligence fais gaffe tu va faire un abcès.

Minhyun : ça rime ! T'es trop fort grenouille !

Jr : Mais putain ! Personne ne se préoccupe de mes cheveux ?! Pensez a mon image !

Baekho : T'a un image ? Ça doit être encore plus chiant que de te regarder en vrai.

Aron : Les dragibus rendent trisomique … Faut que je fasse une campagne d'interdiction de dragibus ! Le dragibus tue !

Ren : L'abus de Minhyun est dangereux pour la santé …

Minhyun : ohwi je suis une femme fataleuuuuhhhh !

Baekho : Chante pas il va pleuvoir des cactus !

Aron : Tadaaam !

Jr : Qwa ?

Ren : Eh l'autre il s'est déguisé en cactus …

Minhyun : mamour tu m'aide a faire pleuvoir des cactus ! Comme c'est magnifique !

Aron : T'approche pas je pique ! Technique de défense ! Yaaaawaaaaa ! J'vais tous vous bouffer bande de Choco !

Baekho : Eh l'autre il se prend pour un trésor de Kelloggs …

Ren : JJ apporte moi l'annuaire.

Jr : Crève c'est ta faute s'ils sont roses ! T'a mis du colorant dans le shampoing !

Baekho : Meuh nan il est pas assez intelligent pour faire ça !

Aron : L'autre limite il se dénonce pas pour son crime.

Jr : ah ! Toi aussi tu pense que c'est un crime ?!

Aron : Bah ouais et puis ça nous donne une raison de plus de l'exterminé ! Super cactus et Super pink a l'attaque !

Minhyun : super pq ?

Aron : nan pink banane.

Minhyun : ohwi ma banane elle est grosse tu veux goûter ?

Aron : Viens pas te plaindre si tu te prends un coup de cactus dans le cul !

Minhyun : Oh ça va piquer ! J'en jouis déjà !

Baekho : Mais j'y pense ! JJ tu est un bisounours rose !

Ren : Bisounours rose pédophile oui !

Jr : Mais noawn !

Ren : Si ! T'a voulu me tripoter !

Minhyun : cachotier !

Aron : cachotier mon cul on entendais tout …

Baekho : Dans la jungleuuh terribleuuuh jungleuuh, le Jr va finir castrééééé!

Aron : C'est toi qui va finir castré ! Oh moins tu la fermera !

Ren : Un annuaire vite !

Baekho : Tiiiiens granouillle !

Minhyun : Ren c'est un mutant ! Il passe de grenouille à granouille magiqueuhh !

Jr : Pourquoi un annuaire ?

Ren : Pour l'hôpital psychiatrique ! C'est devenu une nécessité de niveau mille !

Jr : Mais qui va payer les frais ?

Ren : Bah le LAB !

Jr : Mais nous sommes pauvres sans un sous !

Aron : Tout ce qu'on possède est reversé au mouvement anti-dragibus !

Jr : Alors la non crève c'est pour l'hôpital psychiatrique qu'on économise !

Baekho : But principal de notre vie : économiser pour entrer a l'hopital psychiatrique , magnifique

Minhyun : Tu en parle comme si c'était une grande école. Ça fait peur.

Ren : éclair d'intelligence de la journée. Comme quoi vous êtes pas irrécupérable !

Aron : Moi j'dis faut participer a une émission de survie pour gagner pleins de sous et être admis à l'HP !

Baekho : Ah nan chanter ça me fatigue déjà alors ça ça va me tuer , vous voulez ma mort ?!

Ren : Bah oui.

Minhyun : Ouah direct ! Cassé !

Aron : Allez motivation ! C'est pour la bonne cause !

Jr : Tu parle la bonne cause ça serai que mes cheveux retrouvent leur couleur normal …

Ren : Nan mais ça c'est l'objectif numéro 2 et puis pour celui la c'est Babar qui doit payer.

Minhyun : Babar il a des sous ?!

Aron : C'est qui Babar ?

Ren : Baekho.

Minhyun : C'est vrai qu'il a une longue trompe.

Baekho : Sal pervers psychotique ! Arrête de m'observer !

Minhyun : Parano va ! Toi t'es pas intéressent Aron est mieux !

Jr : Genre si ça continu ils vont comparer qui a la plus longue kekette …

Ren : Pitoyable

Aron : Grave.

ZIP

Aron : Mais qu'es tu baisse ma braguette ?!

Baekho : J'veux voir ta baguette.

Minhyun : Oh le jeu de mot de ouf !

Ren : JJ t'a trouvé ?

Jr : Wii ! Koh Lanta ça te tente ? Ça rapporte gros et puis y a que des cons qui gagnent.

Baekho : Traite nous de cons on te dira rien.

Jr : Con.

Baekho&Minhyun : ….

Ren : Miracle ils se la ferment !

Baekho : Mais j'y pense pourquoi c'est moi qui doit payer une nouvelle couleur à Jr ?

Ren : Parce que tu t'es dénoncé !

Baekho : Ahwi pas con.

Jr : Bon on est d'accord on se tappe Koh Lanta ?

Minhyun : C'est un monsieur Koh Lanta ? Parce que bon avant de me le taper j'veux savoir s'il est beau.

Ren : Hyunnie tu est OUT …

Baekho : Moi j'dis d'accord.

Jr : Z'attendez !

Aron : ça se dis ça ?

Jr : Chut ! Il me faut un truc pour mes ch'veux !

Aron : J'ai ce qui faut !

DZOUING [Ceci est le bruit d'un Aron qui se prend un placard dans la tronche, magnifique mélodie n'est ce pas ?]

Aron : Mets ça !

Baekho : Ouah canon avec la perruque afro !

Minhyun : C'est parti les amis !

Jr : Chut Dora.

Minhyun : Nous sommes les babouins nudistes de l'espace !

Baekho : T'a vu la vierge en string ou quoi ?!

Nos chers petits amis qui ne sont pas si petits que ça vont-ils survivre à Koh Lanta ?

Vous allez bientôt le savoir !

En attendant vous aurez le droit à un Chapitre Bonus !

Je suis gentille ? Oui je sais pas besoin de me le dire !

A plus bande de moules !


	4. Chapter bonus

_**Chapitre Bonus ou comment comprendre ce qui se passe dans leur tête par le biet des activités de leur Gang : La LAB**_

Ren : Bon les mecs ! La LAB organise un camp de remise a niveau avant qu'on aille a Koh Lanta !

Baekho : Et mwa ?!

Ren : Quoi toi ?

Baekho : Bah votre LAB c'est un peu beaucoup contre moi …

Ren : Bon exceptionnellement on va modifier le nom de la ligue mais juste pour le camp ! Ça va etre : La Ligue-Anti Baekho Mais Quand Meme Un Peu Avec Lui en gros la : LABMQMUPAL .

Minhyun : Trop compliqué pour mon pauvre cerveau !

Aron : ça pour être pauvre il est pauvre le tien, anorexique même.

Minhyun : RonRon Chaton je ne te permet pas !

Baekho : Bouahlalalala le jeu de mots de merde !

Minhyun : Et bah je me permet tout seul !

Baekho : Mais j'y pense ! Granouille qu'es tu fous a donner des ordres ! C'est JJ chéri le leader.

Ren : Tant de gnangnantise me donne envie de gerber.

Jr : Nan mais bon je lui relègue la direction moi j'vais me suicider.

Baekho : Mais pouqwa ?!

Minhyun : Bah des cheveux devenus roses puis une perruque afro dessus je le comprend quoi …

Ren : Mon amour te suicide pas !

Baekho : Ahaaaha ! Tu avoues !

Aron : Genre comme si c'était un crime.

Jr : Tu m'aime ? Buhuhu j'men fou je vais quand même me suicider ! J'vais me défenestrer !

Jr part donc pour se défenestrer mais ! …

Minhyun : T'es con JJ c'est la fenêtre par laquelle tu t'es déjà défenestrer …

Jr : Gwaaa !

Minhyun : Bon bah il est mort dommage.

Les autres morts d'inquiétude par la pseudo mort du leader de leur mouvement repartirent à leur occupation, même la petite Granouille qui venait pourtant de déclarer ses sentiments au suicidaire.

Baekho : Bon on s'le fais ce camp de remise a niveau ? J'compte bien gagner cette émission moi ! Faut que je sois au top de ma forme !

Ren : Rien que de parler de cul te met au top de ta forme.

Baekho : Tu veux tester ma petite Croa vu que ton suicidaire de futur copain c'est suicidé ?

Minhyun : Ouah la phrase de guedin ! J't'admire Babar ! Je ferais tout pour toi !

Aron : C'est sur que c'est pas toi qui serais capable d'en sortir une comme ça de phrase.

Baekho : Vraiment tout ? Ouahlalalala Partouze géante !

Aron : Super Pink revient on s'ennuie sans toi !

Jr : J'm'en fou ! Laissez moi mourir en paix !

Baekho : Meurs pas puceau c'est horrible !

Ren : Tu perds pas l'nord toi ...

Quelques tartines de nutella plus tard ¤¤¤

Jr : Bon finalement je dé-meure.

Minhyun : Wahh ! Science Fiction !

Ren : Bon programme de la première journée !

Baekho : Quoi première journée ?! J'me suis engagé que pour aps longtemps ! Nan mais oh ! J'ai des trucs a faire moi les autres jours !

Minhyun : Genre … Tu va encore aller faire des cochonneries avec Zelo !

Baekho : Zelo mon ange attend moi ! Je vais tenter de survivre !

Ren : Donc je disais …

Aron : Chut y a une mouche-guèpe violette qui viole un kangourou !

Minhyun : Où c'est que tu vois ça ?! Montre !

Nos chers petits amis obsédés, j'ai nommé Aron, Minhyun et Baekho, se précipitèrent sur le canapé en bavant comme des cons face au spectacle qui se déroulait a la télé.

Ren : Dis ptit cœur ça te dis qu'on se resuicide ensemble ?

Jr : Me tente pas.

Nos deux deprimés de la vie partirent en direction de leur salle de bain fétiche pour voir si parmis les affaires de leur Babar national, il traînerait de quoi rendre aux cheveux de JJ leur couleur naturelle.

Baekho : Alleeerrrte ! Super Pink et sa princesse se retranchent dans la salle de bain !

Minhyun : Babar laisse les faire leur cochonneries en paix.

Baekho : Maiiiis ! J'veux voir leur baguette moi et puis avec un peu de beurre ça doit être bon a manger.

Aron : Range tes fantasmes dans ta poche on va voir ce qu'ils trafiquent.

Baekho : Y en a trop pour que ça rentre dans ma poche …

Nos trois obsédés chéris s'approchèrent a leur façon la plus discrète de la salle de bain.

En gros comme des éléphants sur du gravier.

Devant leur yeux se déroulaient une scène peu commune.

En effet, la tapette rose nationale farfouillait dans les effets personnels de Babar.

De sa façon la plus méthodique.

En gros il virait tout par terre en marmonnant des paroles d'une langue gutturale et peu jouissive pour les oreilles de notre trois délicats énergumènes.

A côté de lui, assit sur la cuvette des chiottes rabattue, la princesse Granouille semblait écrire le programme du camp de préparation à l'enfer de Koh Lanta, sur un bout de PQ.

Minhyun : Touche pas au PQ ! C'est sacré !

Aron : Bzzzzz

Baekho : Qu'es tu fous ?

Aron : L'abeille …

Baekho : Ahh...

Minhyun : Par le pouvoir du Ricola lâche ce PQ Granouille sans cœur !

Baekho : JJ qu'es tu fous dans mon placard ?!

Jr : Je cherche quelque chose dans ton capharnaüm pour effacer ton expérience capillaire !

Baekho : Met d'la javel.

Aron : T'es fou ça va lui cramer le cerveau !

Baekho : Il est déjà cramer …

Minhyun : J'échange ma teinture noire contre le bout de PQ de Ren !

Jr : Vendu !

Ren : gnagnagnagnagna va y prends le. Juste … déplacez les meubles dans le salon pour qu'on ai de la place pour les exercices.

Aron : Oui maman !

Jr : Buhuhuhu nous avons des enfants c'est merveilleux !

Ren : Qui te dis que ce sont les tiens ?

Jr : Tu m'a trompé ?!

Ren : Tss j'déconnais.

Aron : Maman ! Papa ! On a fini !

Ren : Bon vous allez commencer par quinze pompes chacun.

Baekho : Naown j'vais mourir !

Minhyun : Pense a ton canard !

Baekho : Owhi ! Et puis je vais tous vous niquer j'vais gagner !

**Quelques paquets de chamallow plus tard¤¤¤**

Baekho : Gwaaaa ! Mes muscles fondent à cause de la sueur ! Ma vie de catcheur est finie !

Ren : Elle a jamais commencée …

Minhyun : Dis Granouille pourquoi toi tu fous rien ?

Ren : Parce que c'est la vie

Aron : Très philosophique comme réponse.

Jr : Et bah tout simplement parce que votre maman va avoir un bébé !

Minhyun & Aron : Youpi on va pouvoir le violer !

Ren : Vous faites ça je vous ouvre le ventre et vous éviscère !

Minhyun : Babar qu'es tu fous par terre ?

Baekho : Je lèche le parterre ça se voit pas ?

Minhyun : Nan mais …

Baekho : Ayé ! Attrapé !

Aron : Attrapé quoi ?

Baekho : La bague de fiançailles pour mon canard !

Jr : Normal que ta bague ressemble a un élastique de capote ?

Baekho : Mais oui c'est symbolique !

Aron : Il te faut un coussin pour la poser dessus !

Minhyun : Tiens un dictionnaire !

Et c'est ainsi que que notre joli Babar partis en direction du domicile de sa bien aimée avec un bout de capote en guise de bague et un dico comme coussin.

Ren : Aller au boulot on y retourne !

Jr : Calin !

Ren : Lâche moi ventouse !

Minhyun : Bon bah moi j'vais manger une banane ça m'a donné faim ces exercices !

Aron : Pervers !

Minhyun : Maiiis ! Y avais rien de pas net dans ma phrase ! Par contre si t'es jaloux envers la pauvre banane que je comptais manger je peux me contenter de la tienne !

Et c'est ainsi que cette journée de « Préparation » à Koh Lanta se termine .

Comme vous vous en êtes aperçu elle n'a servi à rien.

Donc question :

Nos chers pédophiles miniatures survivront t'-ils à Koh Lanta ?!


	5. Chapter 4

Minhyun : Granouille t'a mis où ma salopette éponge ?!

Baekho : T'a une salopette éponge ?

Minhyun : Mais oui ! Tu sais on risque d'avoir affaire a des requins dans l'eau donc avec ma salopette éponge et bah ça me fais une sorte de bouée double fonction !

Aron : Quelles fonctions ?

Minhyun : Premièrement ! Déjà ça donnera moins envie aux requins de me bouffer

Baekho : Qu'est t'en sais ?

Minhyun : T'en connais beaucoup des requins aimant avec de bouffer leur victime, bouffer une éponge pleine de flotte ? Je te rappelle que l'eau de mer ça ronge les dents.

Ren : Comment t'sais ça toi ?

Minhyun : Documentaire mon cher documentaire …

Ren : Mouais et la deuxième fonction ?

Minhyun : Bah au moins je coule pas

Baekho : Tu coule pas d'où ?

Jr : Babar tes allusions perverses fourre toi les bien profonds !

Baekho : Sans problème chéri !

Zelo : Bonjour ! Tu me trompes ?!

Baekho : Meuh nan j'deconne !

Minhyun : Tout le monde sais qu'il a la kekette en chaleur !

Aron : Poétique …

Zelo : Bon au revoir et a plus tard !

Baekho : Plus tard quand ?!

Zelo : Dans un futur proche ou pas proche ..

Minhyun : C'est ce que j'appelle se faire larguer …

Jr : Techniquement une éponge gorgée d'eau ça coule …

Minhyun : M'en fou ! J'ai décidé que ça flotterai donc ça flottera !

Ren : Pour répondre à ta question, elle est au lavage, elle sera sèche après demain

Minhyun : Mais on part ce soir me la faut !

Ren : ça va pas être possible

Minhyun : Grr ! Bah je l'accrocherais a une laisse qui sera accrochée au toit du bus ! Comme ça ça séchera !

Baekho : Je sais que je sors jamais des trucs très intelligents mais j'ai assez de cerveau pour te dire que tu est con mon pauvre.

Nos chers petits bisounours partirent enfin en direction de ce qui allait être leur quotidien pendant les prochaines semaines … enfin pour les survivants.

Aron : C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Jr : Quand la vache russe aura remplie la brouette de cacahuète.

Minhyun : On en a pour longtemps, elle va galérer avec ses sabots.

Ren : Vous êtes vraiment des cas sociaux.

Baekho : Ouais mais au moins on assume !

Minhyun : Qui t'a dis que j'assumais ?

Baekho : Ta face de babouin et ton joli postérieur

Aron : Je suis d'accord pour le postérieur.

Jr : On s'en serais doutés …

Aron : GniGniGni J't'e merde.

Ren : Hyunnie, Qu'es que tu tiens a la main.

Minhyun : Un laisse, ça ne se vois pas ?

Ren : Ne me dis pas que …

Minhyun : Si ! Et puis sache petite mère bienfaitrice que ma salopette éponge possède une troisième fonction !

Baekho : Genre …

Minhyun : Elle me sert aussi de doudou !

Aron : Et elle fait la bouffe aussi ? Parce que j'ai la dalle et puis sur l'île paumée on risque de crever de faim.

Minhyun : Mais non triple buse !

Aron : En gros elle sert strictement a rien !

Baekho : Sois pas ras-bas joie ! Laisse le rêver !

Aron : On arrrrivvvve Magie Magie !

Minhyun : Arrête de faire de la pub c'est flippant …

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bateau qui allait sûrement les larguer dans l'océan et donc faire perdre leurs moyens à certains des zigouigoui.

Présentateur : Bonjour Albert , 45 ans

Baekho : Ziva l'autre il étale sa life !

Albert : C'est moi qui vais vous guider lors de votre aventure, je vais essayer de tous vous faire survivre.

Aron : Hé m'sieur ! Vous savez vous avez intérêt a nous faire survivre parce que sinon vous aurez une tonne de fans en colère sur le dos ! J'vous préviens hein, parce que nous on a deja du mal a les supportés et on est plus jeunes que vous …

Baekho : Genre il étale sa science …

Minhyun : Magnifique discours Bibinours !

Albert : Bonne survie !

**PLOUF**

Et oui ! Notre cher Albert à gentiment balancés tous nos bidules a l'eau.

Exaspéré par le discours de Aron ?

Surement !

Qui ne le serais pas ?

Mais … cette ploufassion entraîne certains problèmes …

Qui l'eus cru ?

Baekho : blourghpwach !

Minhyun : En langue compréhensive ?

Jr : Je crois qu'il se noie …

Aron : Bah c'est dommage …

Minhyun : C'est moi qui fais le bouche à bouche !

Ren : *gueule -Oui ça peux lui arriver donc chut !-* Bon vous vous bougez le cul ! J'sais pas faire les premiers s'cours moi et puis j'aime pas trop l'idée d'être solo sur une plage avec un comateux.

Jr : Ouais rapide ma Granouille !

To Be Continued.

Flemme de faire des questions …

Bah ouais la seule que je pourrais mettre est :

Mais que va t-il donc se passer ?!

Mazette !


	6. Chapter 5

Aron : J'aime pas nager.

Jr : Pourquoi ?

Aron : Bah nager c'est galère, un peu comme un chameau qui fait du ski, tu comprend ?

Minhyun : J'ai déjà vu un chameau faire du ski

Jr : T'avais fumé la moquette des toilettes ?

Ren : Arrêtez de papoter ! Un Babar évanoui c'est flippant !

Minhyun : Tsé quoi Ronron ? T'a l'air aussi a l'aise dans l'eau qu'une marmotte dans un mixeur en paille.

Jr : Vive les comparaisons pourrites !

Minhyun : Moi l'eau ça me rend sexy !

Aron : Tu parle t'es aussi séduisant qu'un poulpe en rute à Castorama pendant les soldes !

Minhyun : Pff c'est toujours mieux qu'avoir la gueule d'une pomme de pin !

Ren : Vos gueules là bas ! Et ramenez votre cul illico presto !

Aron : Tu presse quoi ?

Ren : La ferme !

Jr : Y a un truc qui me pique le cul.

Minhyun : ça doit être un piranha, rien de grave

Jr : Mouais t'a raison.

Ren : J'vais tous vous éviscérer si vous ne ramenez pas votre cul de suite sur cette putain de plage !

Aron : Deviens vulgaire la granouille.

Jr : m'en parle pas, si tu savais comment il m'insulte quand on est au lit !

Minhyun : Mais c'est vrai qu'il va avoir un gosse ! Ça doit être les hormones !

Aron : Faudrait mieux y aller sinon on peux dire adieu a se qui pendouille entre nos jambes.

Nos chers petits baragouineurs, ce précipitèrent sur la plage, non sans montrer leur capacité à nager, qui est on va dire … très très spéciale … comme un pingouin constipé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

M'enfin bref, l'idée de perdre leur joli attribut masculin, comme s'en venterait sûrement Babar, avait eu raison de leur flemmardise.

Bouhlalala que de mots compliqués …

Aron : Perso j'ai aucun don pour les premiers secours.

Minhyun : Non plus .

Ren : Et bah on est pas dans la merde.

Aron : Je sais ! On l'emballe dans un carton et on l'envoi par la poste à l'hôpital !

Minhyun : Han moi aussi je vis dans un carton Ikea ! Et toi Ronron ?

Aron : Non ! Conforama ! Cherche pas on a pas les mêmes valeurs !

Jr : Oh god .. Mentalement ça crains dans le coin

Minhyun : Oh ! Une rime ! Fortiche le JJ !

Nos chers petits après avoir laissé dans un coin Babar partirent en quête de matériaux pour construire un abris.

De préférence avant la nuit.

Minhyun : Eh les mecs ! Regardez mon beau bout de bois !

Ren : Hyunnie … c'est un serpent !

Aron : Decidement tu est aussi doué qu'un ouistiti anorexique jouant du piano !

Jr : Bonjour la phrase moisie qui veut rien dire et qui sers a rien … 'Fin j'dis ça j'dis rien.

Aron : Bande de ras-bas joie ! Et celui là il est bien comme bout de bois ?!

Minhyun : Tripoteur de kekette de Babar !

Aron : Z'oups …

Minhyun : Remarque tire dessus ça le réveillera peut être.

Ronron était en pleine phrase de je tire sur la bistouquette de Babar espérant le réveiller.

Mais rien n'y faisait !

Comme quoi on ne réveille pas un pervers en tirant sur sa bistouquette !

Aron : S'il faut il est mort.

Minhyun : Boh c'pas grave on le remplacera

Notre Granouille nationale cherchait désespérément de quoi étancher sa soif, mais a part l'eau salée et les fluides de Jr, il n'y avait strictement rien.

La journée passa paisiblement ainsi que deux ou trois autres jours.

Quand soudain par une nuit étoilée à16h de l'après midi sous une tempête de feuilles mortes en coton, Ren eu une illumination.

Ren : Je sais !

Jr : De qwaaa ?

Notre petit jeunot parti en courant vers l'endroit où quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient planqués le corps de Babar le comateux.

Il lui fit manger une mixture a base de vers de farine et de noix de coco.

L'effet fut immédiat, le pervers national se réveilla et dégueula toute la mixture sur la petite Granouille.

Baekho : T'a voulu me buter au quoi ?!

Ren : T'etais déjà mort.

Baekho : Ah, j'ai rien dis alors.

Minhyun : Babar ! Je peux te poser une question ?

Baekho : Va y lâche toi !

Minhyun : T'es homo-scato-necro-pedo-zoo-phile ?

Baekho : Qwa ?

Aron : Genre la phrase de savant qu'il nous sort.

Baekho : Euh j'ai le droit a un jocker ?

Minhyun : Bien sur !

Baekho : Traduction please !

Minhyun : En gros ça veut littéralement dire : T'aime le caca des petits animaux morts de ton sexe ?

Baekho : J'm'en tiens a la première version et je ne sais pas.

Minhyun : Ta réponse me satisfait !

Baekho : Eukay … Mais dite moi je sens des traces de sueur sur ma bistouquette !

Minhyun : ça c'est Aron qui voulait te réveiller.

Aron : Keunard ! Sale cafteur !

Ren : Les mecs y a une bouteille.

Jr : Y a quoi dedans ? Vodka ? Pastis ?

Ren : Nan papier.

Jr : Pas cool...

Baekho : C'est moi qui lis !

Ren : Tu sais pas lire idiot

Mais qu'y a t-il sur le joli papier dans la bouteille ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 6

Baekho : Poussez vous c'est moi qui lis !

Ren : Babar tu sais pas lire !

Minhyun : Tu crois qu'il a les couilles bleus ?

Aron : Qui ?

Minhyun : Babar

Aron: Ché pas pourquoi ?

Minhyun : Bah le Babar originel, il les as bleus vu qu'il est bleus.

Aron : Ah bah si c'est le cas c'est Berthe aux couilles bleus !

Jr : Pourquoi ?

Aron : Bah il est toujours en chaleur, elles doivent être lourdes et donc longues.

Jr : Ah bheh ouais pas con.

Minhyun : Sacrilège il fait la chèvre !

Ren : Chut j'essaye de comprendre la putain d'écriture du présentateur !

Jr : Dis nous ce que tu comprend !

Ren : Ma … Ast …

Baekho : on va pas aller loin …

Aron : Je sais ! Tu sais mon père qui est gouverneur …

Ren : T'a pas de père gouverneur !

Aron : Si … seulement il est mort le jour de mes cinq ans, a ma naissance par un soir enneigé de juin sur un fond de musique disco. Il est mort d'un terrible blessure au front infligée par un tigre qui lui avait piqué le dos.

Baekho : Pff n'importe quoi, on s'en branle.

Aron : Bon, je suis gentil je vais te raconter ma vie.

Baekho : Nan c'est bon, casse toi.

Aron:si,si,si . Alors une fois j'étais au parc avec mon chien cleptomane et mon voisin … Oh ! Mon voisin. Quel bel homme. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon voisin ? Oui ? Parfait alors je te le répète. C'est un homme d'une inéluctable bonté dont la gentillesse n'a d'égale que sa beauté. Je me souviens d'un soir où il faisait froid, il m'avait fort poliment invité à rejoindre ses appartements de fortune et nous nous étions adonnez à des jeux …

Ren : TA GUEULE !

Minhyun : ma gueule ! Mais qu'est qu'elle a ma guueeuulllle !

Baekho : Ferme là il va pleuvoir des cactus bananophile !

Minhyun : En parlant de banane ! Es ce que tu pense que si je mets en équilibre un kiwi sur une pomme accrochée à une banane, elle même suspendue à des cerises mises en relief par un ananas congolais j'arriverais a reconstituer l'arc de triomphe ?

[Avouez que vous vous êtes paumés à un moment !]

Aron : …. Voués à l'échec. Les ananas congolais ça pue. Si t'avais utilisé une mandarine sèche ç aurait pu marcher.

Minhyun : Ah bah merde alors.

Aron: Mais tant qu'on y est !

Baekho : Tant qu'on y est où ?

Minhyun : Dans ton cul banane !

Baekho : Owhi !

Aron : Breef je disais ! C'est quoi la différence entre un lama du Pérou atteint du syndrome de la tourelle et JR ?

Minhyun : … Je dirais l'odeur. Quoique parfois JR oubli de se laver …

Jr : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Minhyun : Si la tu pue.

Jr : Mais j'peux pas me laver, y a pas de savons ! Et puis Baekho pue aussi !

Minhyun : Nan mais chez Babar c'est habituel

Baekho : Bruhlululu je pue les hormones sexuelles !

Ren : ça y est ! C'est Asticot !

Minhyun : Pamplemousse !

Aron : Mandarine !

Baekho : Orange !

Jr : Nectarine !

Minhyun : ABRICOT CA RIME AVEC ASTICOT !

Tous les petits machins se tournent vers l'auteur de ces mots.

Jr : You're Out !

Ren : La première épreuve est celui qui arrivera a manger le plus d'asticots en 30 secondes !

Minhyun : Il gagne quoi ?

Ren : Ch'ais pas c'est pas marqué.

Baekho : Et bah moi je suis champion du monde de gobeurs d'asticots !

Jr : Tu m'étonne t'a tellement la kekette en chaleur que tu dois en gober pas mal.

Aron : A pas compris là.

Minhyun : JJ qui fait une allusion pervers ! Magnifique !

Aron : C'est l'histoire d'un mec qui entre dans un bar et …

Ren : QUI SE PREND UN POING DANS SA GUEULE SI IL CONTINU SES VANNES MOISIES !

Aron : Non, il dit « C'est moi » en faite … C'était pas lui.

BAM

Et c'est ainsi que notre petit Aron partis rejoindre le pays des licornes.

Minhyun : C'est vrai que JJ ressemble à un lama … crache pour voir ?

Jr : dans ta face ou dans ton cul ?!

Baekho : Dans l'cul dans l'cul !

Aron : *qui est pas totalement mort* *cours partout comme un taré* Je suis une licorne ! Je suis une licorne ! Je suis une licorne !

Ren : Un volontaire pour le tabasser avec la jolie batte de base-ball que mon arriere grand père m'a offert à mon anniversaire ?

Jr : Bon on commence l'epreuve ?

Minhyun : Où sont les vers ?

Baekho : Là *désigne son pantalon*

Aron : Beurrrkkk, j'veux pas manger les vers !

Baekho : Faut le forcer !

Minhyun : Oui attachons le ! Attaché à ses racines comme un indien à son terrier ça devrais marcher !

Baekho : Pas sur que ça se dise …

Aron : C'EST LA CHENILLE QUI REDEMARRE !

Ren : Tu te rends compte que tu fais la chenille tout seul là ?

Baekho : Mais que des allusions perverses ! Magnifiquement magnifique !

Jr : Et ! Reste un truc sur la papier ! Il faut planter un bâton au milieu de la plage parce que dessus on mettra le pot d'asticots qu'on recevra demain.

Baekho : Autant de choses sur un si petit bout de papier ? T'est sur que tu les a pas fumées les nouvelles instructions ?

Jr : Non c'est écrit en braille donc en petit.

Baekho : Ahin … Tout s'explique !

Aron : J'ai trouvé le bâton !

Ren : C'est un arbre ça …

Jr : Pas grave ça fera l'affaire !

Minhyun : On le plante comment ?

Baekho : On monte tous dessus et on saute dessus ! Oooohhh mais quelle phrase magnifique a double sens !

Ren : Si tu continu a dire magnifique a chacune de tes phrases, c'est une tarte MAGNIFIQUE que tu vas te prendre en pleine gueule !

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur magnifique arbre était planté dans la sable de la plage.

Mais plus précisément au milieu de la plage, ce qui n'était pas très classe.

A suiiivreuuuuh !

Mais que va t-il se passer ?

Les asticots seront-ils au goût de notre cher Babar ?

Merci à ma Grenouille pour certaines de ses phrases vachement tordues !


	8. Chapter 7

Le lendemain après l'arrivée des vers :

Baekho : Casse toi de là ! T'es aussi adroit qu'un aveugle au palais des glaces !

Minhyun : D'habitude je comprend ce que tu raconte mais là c'est le gros vide quoi ...

Aron : Maiiiiis ! C'quand qu'on commence ? J'm'emmerde moi, laisse moi poser le pot a vers sur notre arbre-baton !

Baekho : Tu va tout renverser ! Es c'est qui qui va payer après ?

Aron : Bah toi .. T'es aussi riche qu'un prolétaire qui mange des cactus.

Ren : *à Jr * Je vais lui arracher la tête si il continu a sortir des phrases aussi moisies ...

Jr : Calme toi ma Granouille, c'est les hormones qui travaillent. Tu te sentira mieux après l'accouchement !

Ren : Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'a cru que je pouvais vraiment être enceint ?! Je suis un mec j'te rappelle !

Jr : Mais euh ... Oui ?

Ren : T'es vraiment débile ma parole.

Minhyun : Je confirme.

Jr : Toi la ferme !

Minhyun : Injustice ! T'es soumis quand c'est Granouille qui te parle et pas quand c'est moiiiii. J'vais me pendre.

Baekho : Bah adieu !

Minhyun : Bande de sans cœurs ! Rien que pour vous emmerder je reste !

Baekho : Ronron tu sais, si je ne veux pas que tu place le pot c'est parce que tu est aussi doué qu'un balai a chiotte dans une piscine ! Tu sers pratiquement à rien, tu comprend ?

Aron : Et bah toi tu est une saucisse pédophile ! Na !

Minhyun : Nan mais ça on le savais déjà ...

Baekho : Tu est aussi utile qu'une serviette de bain transparente ...

Ren : Dans ton cas la serviette de bain te sers à mater ...

Baekho : C'est ça l'avantage !

BRRRAOUMMMZBOUUBB

Aron : Kyaaaahhh ! Qu'es ce qui se passe ?!

Minhyun : Ronron c'est pas que ça me déplaît mais quand tu flippe évite de t'accrocher aussi violemment à ma baguette.

Baekho : Chochotte de la bistoukette va !

Minhyun : J't'emmerde !

[Flash info special : En raison d'un fort tremblement de terre et un risque de tsunami vous êtes priés de quitter l'aventure !]

Minhyun : Genre d'où qu'il y a quelqu'un qui parle là ? Sont où les hauts parleurs ?!

Aron : Cherche pas tu les trouvera pas ils sont encrés en nous.

Minhyun : Crotouille !

Baekho : Aron Arrête de gigoter comme ça !

Jr : J'veux pas mourireuuuh ! Au secouuurs !

Aron : Ô petit haut parleur intégré dans mon corps ! Dis moi quand le tsunami arrive !

[Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?!]

Aron : Salopard !

Baekho : Ronron ... à gigoter comme ça tu ressemble à un macaque cleptomane dans une boulangerie !

Ren : Ah nan tu va pas commencer a sortir des phrases aussi pourries que celles de Aron !

Baekho : Et bah rien que pour t'emmerder si !

Ren : Keunard !

Jr : Pourquwaaa personne ne se préoccuper de moi ?!

Aron : Peut-etre parce que tu est aussi insignifiant qu'une pomme moisie sur un escalator.

Ren : Ahin ! Je vais faire du potage de Aron !

Minhyun : Ohwi a manger !

Aron : Dites on fais comment pour rentrer ? Parce que bon j'ai pas envie de me traverser a la nage, la mer remplie de requins.

Baekho : Bah pourquoi ça te dérange ?

Aron : Bah imagine, y en a un qui me mord le cul c'est pas agréable !

Minhyun : Pourtant t'a l'air d'apprécier quand c'est moi qui le fais ...

Baekho : THE SCOOP !

Ren : Y a un bateau qui arrive ...

Jr : Maiiiisoooonnn !

Et c'est ainsi que se termine la petite aventure de nos chers petits zigouigoui !

A la revoyure !

En espérant que vous aimerez Survival portée sur les Shinee


End file.
